One Night Only
by apk493
Summary: Ricky brings home a girl for what seems like a normal one night stand. But when it turns out to be something greater than that, what will happen between the two? Will Ricky ever see her again? M for lemons. MHuman x FPokemon, OCxUmbreon.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo. All other characters, settings and plot belong to me.**

**A/N: The setting here is a bit different than usual. Think of it as the Johto region as if it were placed in today's society. That means cars, electronics, drinking, etc. You can think of the cities more from the anime's perspective of large, populated locations. All Pokémon are pokémorphs, as well. That means anthropomorphic Pokémon. Other than that, enjoy the story!**

The click of billiard balls was one of the many sounds lost in the overall atmosphere of the room. Every Tuesday night, a couple of old college friends of mine, along with some others, met each other at a local bar. We played each other in a tourney of pool, in addition to any goofing around a group of guys in their mid-20s would do.

"Ricky, you're way too good at this game, man," Brad, a friend of mine, commented from where he was leaning against the wall as I sunk my last solid, the 3 ball. He was eliminated from our bracket in the first round. He and the other guys were watching my other old friend, Tom, and I play each other in what would be the championship of our mock-tournament. We didn't have a pot or any winnings, our play was just casual fun, and a way to do something together.

"Yeah, but check out his shot now," noted Tom, waiting for me to take my shot. He was mocking me on the fact that between the cue ball and 8 ball was a stripe, the orange 13. "There's no way he's making this one. And I'll sink my last two stripes next turn," he bragged confidently.

_'Perhaps a bit too confidently,'_ I mused to myself. I didn't reply to Tom's jeer, and just took my place on the other end of the table. I leaned over, lined up the 8 ball and cue, and hovered my cue stick just under the center of the white ball. With a short, quick motion, I jabbed the cue ball. From the point of impact, it jumped over the 13 and struck the 8, which rolled smoothly into the top left corner pocket.

"That's game," I said with amusement.

"I don't believe it," Tom shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"And that's why you don't play the physics major in a game of collisions," joked George, who was only half-watching the game.

"Well, that's it for me. It's getting late. Almost midnight," yawned Brad, with a check of his watch. "I'll catch you guys later, if not next Tuesday." He threw away his trash, then walked towards the door. The other guys did much of the same.

"Great game man. I love seeing those trick shots. Keep 'em coming." said Tom, reaching out for a handshake before turning to leave.

"Yeah, I'll catch you next time. Practice up, will you?" I joked. I took a seat at the physical bar, turning my attention to a soccer game while finishing my drink. I checked the time, noting only ten minutes left in the game, which was between Goldenrod City and Ecruteak. I watched with half-attention, getting tired myself. I was just getting ready to leave when I heard someone sit down next to me.

"Ooh, this is supposed to be a good game," commented a smooth female voice. I turned to my left and saw that a pretty female Umbreon had taken the nearby bar stool. "You wouldn't mind buying a girl a drink, would you?" she added, giving me a pleading look.

I was wary of girls who would ask for a drink only to take it back to their boyfriend across the bar. So I employed my own tactic: "I'll pick up your next one if you buy your first," I offered.

"Mmm. Smart guy. Very well then. Excuse me, bartender?" she called, ordering herself a drink. She received it, and turned her attention back to me. "So, what brings a cute guy to a bar like this at such a late hour?" she asked.

"Um, thanks, I guess," I responded, first to the compliment. "I just finished up a tourney of pool with a couple of buddies of mine. It's something we do every once in a while. I was finishing my drink, watching the game before heading home," I explained, giving a brief reason of being here late. I still didn't know what she wanted, so I was being cautious. "Oh, the name's Ricky, by the way," I said, remembering my manners.

"Oh, right. Sorry for the poor introduction by the way. I'm Danielle, but just call me Dani," she said, finishing the courtesy. It was as she introduced herself that I got a good look at her. She was a thin, average height girl, with black hair that came down to her shoulders. Her ears poked out from beneath it on top of her head. Her eyes were a deep red with black pupils. She was wearing a yellow tank top that complimented the yellow rings that appeared on her ears, forehead, arms, legs, and tail. It had some black text art that I didn't care to read on it. She had denim short shorts that came about a third of the way down her thigh. I couldn't help but notice the decently sized breast she was sporting, especially because all she had covering them was that yellow tank. She couldn't have been any older than me, being twenty-three myself.

After I finished checking her out, I offered some small talk. "You mentioned you knew about the soccer game," I referred to her comment earlier, "do you play or just watch?"

"I play for a club league here in Goldenrod. They do round robin competitions every once in a while," she replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"No way, I'm in the same league with some of my friends! The league starts up later this week, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, the first game is on Saturday afternoon at the recreational gym behind the radio tower," she replied. She leaned up against me suddenly, the soccer small talk forgotten, and whispered "I believe you offered to buy my a drink, right?" She waved her empty glass in front of my face.

I shoved her off, grabbing the glass and calling for the bartender. "Yeah I did," I said. Her previous action caused me to be wary again. It was just weird, and sudden. _'Either she's drunk already or trying to flirt with me.'_ I thought to myself.

We spent some more time talking and drinking. I didn't order any more drinks because I still needed to walk home. When our glasses were empty for some time, she asked, "Well, you wouldn't mind if I came home with you, would you?" I could tell she was just the slightest bit buzzed.

I understood that invitation loud and clear. "Sure, you're welcome to. It's just a couple of blocks down the road, so we're going to walk," I told her.

"Oh, why thank you, mister gentleman," she said with a seductive tone. She rubbed her palm up my thigh as she reached for my hand. I grabbed my jacket off the wall and followed her tow out into the street.

It was autumn in Goldenrod, and the breeze blowing down the street made it chilly to someone without many clothes on. Dani was shivering the moment we began our walk down the street.

"Would you like my jacket?" I offered, holding it out to her.

"Yes, thank you. I forgot how cold it gets at night on these side streets," she mumbled between chattering teeth. _'Or because you were showing yourself off,'_ I commented to myself, noting her skimpy clothing.

The walk back to my apartment was quick and brisk. As we approached our building, I told her where I lived. "My apartment is in this complex here. Only three floors, and mine is one of the suites at the top. There's no elevator, so we need to take the stairs," I told her, to which she audibly groaned. I led Dani up the stairs to my apartment, then reached into my pocket for the key. I opened the door and let her in first, taking back my jacket and hanging it on the wall as I walked in.

"Wow! For a college kid, this place is impressive!" she exclaimed. She looked around, noticing the separate spheres of living. The layout was basically one giant room, with each corner serving as a separate living necessity. One corner was my bed, nightstand, and a bookshelf. Another had a small kitchenette, complete with a refrigerator, stove, microwave, and cupboards for food. The other half was a "living room" of sorts, which had a couch, TV, and a couple of chairs, along with a coffee table and a desk, on which sat my computer.

The last thing Dani spotted held her gaze for a while. When I followed it, I noticed she was staring at a glass-paned opening above my bedroom, just about the same size as the bed beneath it. "There's no way you have a skylight in here! That's incredible!" She held her gaze there, with her mouth open a little bit.

"Yeah, it took me a couple of years' worth of part-time job paychecks to finance this place," I commented, admiring the apartment myself.

I let her stare a bit longer at the stars, then jabbed her with my elbow. "Alright, first thing either of us is doing is getting a shower," I told her when I got her attention. "We both smell like a bar," I joked, pointing to a door that held a relatively small bathroom when compared to everything else.

"Making your guest shower the minute she walks into your house? That's not very gentlemanly…" she teased, giving me a mock glare. When she realized I wasn't kidding, she added, "Fine. But you're taking one with me." She walked over to the door I pointed out earlier, already beginning to take her top off.

I raised my eyebrows, watching her go, before taking off my own shirt and pants and following her into the shower. When I got in, she was already naked, and was stepping into the shower. I heard her turn the water on, even though she left the curtain half-open.

I threw off my boxers and followed her in. When I stepped past the curtain, she was rinsing her hair in the hot water, her back to me. I grabbed some shampoo, rubbed it on both hands, and began to lather it into her hair as gently as I could.

When she felt my touch, she leaned back on my chest, and allowed me to continue my ministrations. I finished washing her hair, took some soap, and went back to her ears first. As I washed her ears with the soap, I noticed something weird. The more I rubbed her ears, the yellow on her rings faded to a bright electric blue. I stopped myself from gasping, and decided to continue without saying anything.

I moved down her body, beginning again with her neck. I washed up and down both of her arms, noticing again that the yellow rings faded to blue. I gently shifted to her chest, cleaning her breast and stomach fur, but not giving too much pleasure. I decided to wait for the teasing, first moving up and down her tail.

Once I hit her waist, I bent down to get her feet and legs, saving her sweet spot for last. As I worked my way up her legs, I could hear her breathing increase. She was bracing herself against one wall of the shower. I made my work short and sweet. I rubbed her pussy briefly, while she gasped overhead. I inserted two fingers, and gently slid them in and out. My pace would speed up and slow down, never going at the same rate continuously. I could feel her stance begin to falter, so I withdrew my fingers, not wanting her to get spent too quickly. It would ruin any fun later.

As I stood back up, I heard her begin saying, "Aww. Why'd you sto–" I quickly silenced her with a kiss. Our lips locked, and she found the entrance into my mouth. I let her explore a bit, while the water rinsed us off. I pushed her back out, ending our passionate exchange.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm all clean now," she said with a grin. "I'll let you finish up yourself while I go dry off." She left the shower, giving me a wink as she stepped around the curtain. As she turned around, I stared at her once yellow, now blue, rings.

_'Oh well. She'll probably be sitting on your bed when you walk out, you can just ask her then,'_ I thought to myself. I then proceeded to take one of the quickest showers I had in a long time. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off, and threw my boxers back on. I walked out of the bathroom and, sure enough, Dani was laying on my bed, wearing only her panties and bra. I wasn't going to put anything else on, but stopped in front of a mirror to fix my hair with a hand. As I looked at myself, I could see Dani's reflection behind me. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide, and she screamed.

I turned around quickly, thinking somebody had walked into my apartment, but she just kept staring at the mirror.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice frantic.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she yelled.

"What? Why didn't I tell you what?" I replied, not knowing why her gaze was fixated on the mirror.

"My rings! There blue again! Why didn't you tell me the dye came out in the shower!" she shouted. Pounding the bed, she added to herself, "I'm so dumb, I should've known that dye wasn't waterproof!"

She covered herself with the sheet, even though her ears still stuck out. "You know, I can still see your ears…" I said gently.

Her response was to pull the sheet completely over her head, and she flip over onto the bed, her face in a pillow.

I walked over and laid next to her on my bed. I tried reaching out to wrap her in an embrace, but she pushed my hand away. "Why is it a problem that the dye came out? It doesn't seem like a big deal to me," I shrugged, still afraid she was mad at me for some reason.

"I just… I-I hate other people seeing my rings blue. I hate them like this. I wish they were yellow, just like all the other Umbreons," she said, turning away.

I was at a loss for a way to comfort her. How do you help someone who wants to hide them self? I've never had to deal with anyone like that before.

I remembered then about somewhere I wanted to take her before we got comfortable for the night. It wasn't much, but it might make her a little bit happier than she was right now.

I stood up, and opened my dresser, grabbing a pair of gym shorts. "Put your shorts back on for a minute, Dani. I forgot I wanted to show you something," I said, eagerly hurrying her along.

"Wait. Like what?" she asked, confused by my change in attitude.

"It's on the roof. Trust me, being an Umbreon, you'll enjoy it," I told her, wanting to convince her to follow me. I led her to the door of the apartment, grabbing the key before we stepped out into the extended hallway that ran between other tenants.

I led her back to the stairs. We only got up half a flight before we hit a large metal door. I pushed it open and held it for her. Before I let go, I made sure to put a wood block in between the door's path and the frame, so we didn't get locked out. I walked over to the edge of the roof, which had a two-foot ledge encompassing it all around. From where we were, Goldenrod City could be seen, in all its ambiance. She was staring at the light coming from the city, when I pointed for her to look up.

She gasped, taking in all the stars above us. Luckily, tonight was completely clear, and the entire sky was ablaze with pinpoints of light.

"I love it up here," I told her, leaning on the edge with my elbows. "You can see the beauty of Goldenrod, but the ambient light doesn't block out the stars overhead. I come up here whenever life gets too overwhelming. It's peaceful," I concluded. I let the conversation fall, letting her take it all in; the city in front of us, the sky above us.

I waited perhaps five minutes before working up the courage to ask her, "Dani, why do you dye your rings, if you don't mind me asking? It's like your hiding yourself, and well, I just don't get it."

She took a deep breath before answering. "You see, back in high school, I didn't dye them. I kept them blue. But high school isn't the place where it helps to be different. It's the opposite. I had some friends and acquaintances, but I was always aware of other people staring. The ones who didn't know me always looked at my blue rings and thought 'Wow, that girl must be really weird, with her different coloring.' After high school, most of my friends went away, doing their own things, like most high school friends do. Once I got into college, I started dyeing my rings to be yellow, because I didn't want that part of high school following me." She kept looking ahead at the city, never looking at me during her entire explanation.

I decided it was my turn to speak up. "Well, I like them blue better than yellow," I told her, to which she just twitched her tail. "And to be honest, I didn't bring you home with me, show you around, and take a shower with you to know a façade of who you are. I want to know the real you, not someone who thinks they need to conform to a certain look for society to accept them." I paused, not sure what else to say. "You look more beautiful out here with blue rings glowing than you would have with the yellow anyway," I said, aiming less for flattery and more for sincerity.

She didn't reply back right away. I turned my gaze back to the lights of the city. You could see the main roads, with late night drivers stuck in traffic. You could see the nocturnal population scurry around street corners, into buildings. You could see the business district lit up like always, never stopping when the sun went down. You could see the stars above the city, giving texture to the dark night sky around them.

I was surprised when she finally said something again, breaking the silence between us. "You know, I didn't think that you were this deep," she said. I turned to face her, but she kept on staring out into the distance.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"When I saw you at the bar, I thought you were just a normal, slightly rambunctious guy hanging out with his friends. I didn't see much outward emotion," she explained, "But here, talking to you, I realize that there's more depth to you than just that. You have strong emotions, but I never knew them until now."

I wasn't sure how to reply to that at first. But I gradually found the right words to use, and let them explain for me.

"You know, you're right," I said, turning back to look at the glow of Goldenrod. "I guess it's kinda like you and your rings. I do have emotions, and they're strong. But I keep them hidden most of the time. I recognize the potential the world around me has to hurt feelings like mine, however childish that sounds." I paused, waiting to put my thoughts together before continuing. "I guess that's why I seem so hard on the outside. But I really care about people. My friends. My family. It doesn't show too often, but when it does, people feel it, I guess."

I thought about it some more, and added, "Even most of my friends don't know my innermost emotions. They know that I'm strong on the outside, and that I can have some fun while being hard to the bad things in the world."

I stopped, unsure of how to explain it any better. We just stared out, taking solace in the silence.

"Let's go back inside. It's getting cold up here," she said, standing up to leave. We walked back to the door, back down the stairs, and into my room.

I threw off my shorts, leaving myself in just boxers as I climbed into bed, I was moving the sheet and comforter down to leave Dani some room, when suddenly something tackled me from behind. I turned over, and came face to face with her crouched over me.

She leaned down and whispered very seductively, "it would be a shame if we wasted this opportunity, wouldn't it?" She didn't wait for a reply, and instead chose to kiss me right there. She licked my lips, looking for entry. I granted it, and while she explored my mouth I unclipped her bra, freeing her breasts into the open air. I pushed her tongue back into her mouth, where we fought for dominance.

She took the opportunity of our tongue war to begin to slide my boxers off, which required some effort from me. I raised my legs to allow her to flick them off, leaving me bare naked on the bed. Needless to say, I was at full mast now.

It was her turn next. I lifted her up, gently laying her down on top of me, while I slid her panties off of her in one swift motion. The feeling of her fur on my skin was incredible. It felt like a furry blanket covering me from head to toe. All this time we were still making out, and we both took a huge breath of air after pulling back.

She pushed herself up, bracing her arms on my chest. "Convince me that I made the right choice coming home with you tonight," she said, smiling playfully.

"Alright, if that's what you want," I replied, chuckling.

I reached up and hugged her, bringing her down on my length. She pushed me back down on the bed, and took over, sliding me in and out at a moderate pace. I let her take the lead, and she would gyrate her hips every once in a while, getting in a rhythm. A really sexy rhythm.

When she had been going for a while, I took over. I thrust up into her, meeting her hips as they came down. The effect on her was immediate. She relaxed her actions, and let me took over. I could feel my own pleasure rise from the increased speed, and I could only guess that she did too.

Suddenly, she shifted to hold herself up with her forearms, her hands not enough to support her. "F-f-faster… Aaahh… G-go faster," she gasped between heavy breaths. Both of us were breathing heavily at this point.

I reached up and grabbed her hips, really slamming into her now. "Dani, I-I'm not gonna be able to hold out much longer like this," I warned, unable to keep the pace. I was reaching my climax, and I could tell she wasn't going to last either.

She had her tongue hanging out, utterly lost in the euphoria. "I-I'm on a pill, so don't worry about it," she said, really having to focus on speech.

Suddenly, I felt her insides clamp down, holding my dick in tight. This sent me over the edge. I hit my climax, firing ropes of spunk into her. "Aaaaahhh!" she screamed. Her own juices flowed out, and a mixture of our love-making was evidence of what we did. She slumped over onto me, completely content in just laying limp for the extent of the afterglow. I hugged her tight, and slid her onto the bed next to me.

She shifted so that her back was to me, and I wrapped my arms around her stomach, pulling her in close. She snuggled up to my body, mimicking the shape so that we fit together just right. Her blue rings were glowing so that just enough light was available to see her silhouette. I pulled the covers up over us, whispering, "Goodnight Dani," before closing my eyes.

I was just on the edge of consciousness when I heard her whisper back, "That was wonderful, Ricky. 'Night."

I held her tighter, afraid that we wouldn't be like this for much longer. It turns out I was right.

* * *

_Dani's POV_

I was the first one awake in the morning.

It took me a moment to figure out where I was, with the sun shining through a skylight above me. I threw off the covers that were over me, and got up out of the bed. I found my clothes from last night scattered across the floor. I bent down to pick them up and put them back on, and noticed the guy who I spent last night with.

He was just as naked as I was. It looked like he was sleeping peacefully from where he rested. I turned from him, and froze in front of a mirror hanging on the wall.

From where I stood, I could see my rings were their natural light blue. But they weren't supposed to be. Just then, all of the memories from last night came flooding back, hitting me so hard I had to hold myself against the wall. When I regained control, I looked back at the bed where the guy laid.

_'What was his name again? Robert? Richard? Ricky! That's it,'_ I told myself. I had the urge to get back in bed and snuggle longer, but my body held me back.

I was used to leaving first thing in the morning, before the guy I slept with would wake up. But for some reason, this one night stand was different. My brain kept telling me to book it out of the apartment, but I didn't really want to go. I felt relaxed, and not inclined to leave.

I made my way over to the kitchenette, looking for something to eat. My stomach was growling. And that wasn't the only part of me aching. I rubbed my crotch, which was giving off a dull throb. "Man, he really gave me a good run last night," I said to myself, thinking out loud.

I rummaged through the cupboards until I found some breakfast bars. I grabbed one, and munched on it while I went back to check on Ricky. He was still asleep, laying on his side, in the position we were in before I woke up.

I found myself staring, and had to snap myself out of the trance. My body was telling me to leave – I never stayed this long in the morning – but my heart wanted to get back in bed with him. I felt attached for some reason. Like I was committing a crime by leaving before saying goodbye. This was a weird feeling, something I've never experienced before.

I decided to write a note to him. I looked around and grabbed a slip of paper and a pen lying around.

I hastily scribbled down my note, stopping halfway through to read over what I had written. I scratched out things that didn't sound right, and added things I forgot to say. When I was done, I set the note on the counter by his microwave and toaster.

I threw away the granola bar wrapper, and went back to look at him one last time. I got lost staring at his form again, just laying perfectly on the bed, like someone could crawl up and hug him tight.

I couldn't understand why, but I couldn't get over him. I was used to leaving first thing in the morning. I was used to getting up and leaving without a second thought. My mind was commanding me to go, before he found me awake. But my heart wanted me to stay, my soul being pulled back to him, like an invisible force was tugging on me. I was in a state of confusion, unsure of what to listen to, my heart or my head. I looked at the mirror, looked at my rings, and remembered what he told me last night.

_'To be honest, I didn't bring you home with me to know a façade of who you are. I want to know the real you, not someone who thinks they need to conform for society to accept them. You look more beautiful out here with blue rings anyway.'_

Thinking of something else, I ran back and wrote one last thing on the note before tiptoeing over to the door. I didn't realize it before, but I was making a lot of noise. It was a wonder Ricky didn't wake up yet.

I took one slow last look at the room. At the bed. At Ricky. I was almost in tears. With a heavy heart, I walked out the door and closed it quietly.

**A/N: I know you guys probably want to kill me for another shower scene, but it had to happen for plot purposes. This story will end up being a couple of chapters long, so follow, read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh boy second chapter. All disclaimers and such carry over from the first chapter. Also, I ask that people please review if you can. It helps me improve. I need to know what I'm doing wrong to correct it, right? Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

_-Ricky-_

When I first woke up, I could feel the emptiness beside me. I felt out-of-place, like something was different, even though I was in my own bed. Then I remembered what sensation was missing from the morning. What I saw – or in this case didn't see – with my eyes confirmed my suspicion.

I knew Dani was going to be gone in the morning. It was obviously her intent. Unfortunately, I didn't think it would have felt this way. As I got up and sluggishly moved to the kitchen for food, I realized that I kind of liked her. I was sad to see I wasn't embracing her when I woke up.

I pulled out some frozen pancakes and threw them in the microwave. Mornings are one of those times when you don't want to have to use effort. As I pulled out a plate and utensils, setting them on a small table, I caught a glimpse of a piece of paper put on the counter. It didn't have my handwriting on it.

_Hey Ricky. You've probably noticed I'm gone already. I'm just gonna say that I had a really good time last night. And I don't mean just the end. I mean the whole night. From the shower, to the roof, to the way you told me to be confident in myself. Nobody has ever done that before. I appreciate that. Maybe I'll see you around, you know? Sometimes life surprises you. Kind of like last night._

_Don't take it too hard. Hope you had as good of a night as I did. -Dani_

I felt… something… while reading that note. It wasn't right to call it sadness, but it wasn't disappointment, either. It was kind of in between. I also realized that maybe she did understand what I told her. Maybe she thought about it. And maybe I would see her again. I got lost in the daydream of that thought until I remembered I had pancakes in the microwave. I got those out, sat down and started on breakfast, all the while thinking of Dani and the night we had.

* * *

The rest of the week passed slowly. My part time job yielded no excitement, and the week played out normally, nothing new or unusual. That is, until Saturday.

I woke up Saturday morning remembering that my soccer club was starting up for the fall season. I was glad, because some of the players on my team I didn't see otherwise. Others were friends I saw often. It was a good group of people, with the co-ed recreational league reaching its fifth year in business.

I went about my usual morning routine, waiting with anticipation for today's game. After lunch, I walked over to the nearby recreational gym that housed the indoor field where we played. I wasn't the first there, and took a place by Brad and a few others.

"Hey Ricky! Nice to see you show up!" teased a Jolteon who was stretching out.

"Hold the jokes, Johnny, there's no way I'd want to miss another season!" I playfully retorted, "The league's getting more popular, apparently competition is going to be tougher."

"Pssh. It's nothing we can't handle," replied a Lilligant named Bailey. "We've had the same line up for two years, if our chemistry's not good now, we oughta quit," she laughed.

Brad came up, offering a fist-bump as he approached. "You ready for today, pal?" he asked, half-joking and half seriously.

"Yeah, I'm feeling good about it," I told him as I reached into my bag for a pair of gloves. I played goal keeper for our squad, and I was pretty good, too. "C'mon, let's warm up a bit," I said, running over to our goal.

We practiced with me taking shots and blocking, starting with easy kicks and moving to more precise shots, so that I had worked on protecting every part of the goal before the kick off.

The refs were just arriving when we stopped our session. I had Brad throw me a water bottle as our team met up on our sideline for a briefing. The others had showed up by now, including a couple of other guys I knew from college, along with a Houndoom named Grant and a Luxio called Drake. Both were good strikers.

As I walked into the circle, Johnny looked up and pointed at me. "You're gonna be a captain this game, since Rico isn't here. You and me are going up for the coin flip," he said.

"Fine by me," I replied. Johnny then went over a couple plays and strategies before the refs yelled at us to head over for the flip.

As Johnny and I walked over, I started scouting out the other team. A couple of humans, but mostly Pokémon. One in particular seemed very familiar as it walked up to us for the coin flip.

I nearly did a double take as I recognized Dani as one of their captains, now with her rings yellow again. I looked at her as we approached midfield, but she was avoiding my gaze. As we walked up to shake hands, I first shook with the other captain, a Politoed, then reached out to shake Dani's hand. As we did, giving the customary "Good game"s, she didn't look at me, but I persisted. "Hey, Dani," I said, loud enough for her to hear. But she didn't answer to it. She merely shook our hands then took her place behind the Politoed.

As the ref, a Riachu, threw his coin in the air, I didn't pay attention. I let Johnny call it. I was just hurt that she would ignore me, especially after what happened on Tuesday. _'Is it possible this is another Umbreon?'_ I said to myself. We were walking back to the rest of my team now. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

We must have won the coin toss. Johnny was walking over to me before the game began. I was absent-mindedly taking my spot in goal.

"You alright there Ricky?" he asked, concerned. "You zoned out there at the coin toss. Something wrong?"

"Nah, I just thought of something I forgot to do earlier today before the game," I reassured him, "I'll keep it out of mind until later.

Johnny smiled. "Alright dude. Keep sharp, alright?" He tapped his head before running off to his midfielder position.

"Got it," I said to myself, trying to keep thoughts of Dani out of my head. I had to concentrate here. It wasn't fair to my team if my mind was elsewhere during our first game back.

And that's exactly what I did. For the most part, I was clear-minded, and when my mind drifted, my team was there to help me out.

Everything was good, I was blocking shots like it was my day job. Anytime their strikers got near me, my defense helped break up any crosses and shots. I was keeping a nice shutout pace.

Then something different happened. Johnny missed a header, letting it bounce past him to one of their midfielders. It just so happens that it was who I believed to be Dani. She passed it up behind Brad to one of their strikers, who stalled for a minute to allow his team to catch up. The other striker was being covered by Bailey, and Dani saw the opportunity to push up. She got the ball handler's attention, who went for the cross.

I saw it coming; I read their play like a book. I was in the perfect position to block the cross, but I had to dive for it. So that's what happened. As my feet left the ground, I realized that while my path would block the cross, it also carried me on a collision course with Dani.

Other than that, my timing was perfect. I punched the ball out-of-bounds as I flew past it, hitting it off another foe player, giving us possession, too. And then I hit Dani.

I tried to aim it so I didn't completely truck her into the ground. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me leave the ground, but froze and didn't move. I crashed into her, sending us rolling in a ball across the ground. I stuck out a foot to stop us, and we rolled to a halt, me ending on top. I had my arms and legs braced around her so I didn't fall on her.

I took the opportunity to say something. "What's with you, Dani?" She flinched when I said her name. "Yeah I know it's you. Still hiding? I thought I convinced you to be true to yourself. That's the feeling I got last Tuesday." She was staring at me, not saying a word. It wasn't quite a glare, but it was close. I held her gaze for a minute more. "I guess I was wrong."

I slowly got off her and stood up. I offered a hand to pull her up. She took it. Hoisting herself up, she turned around and walked away without a word. One of her teammates was walking up to her, and I overheard him asking, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. That was a good move. Just– yeah, a good play," she replied, her voice wavering a bit.

I turned around to see Brad running up with a smile of his face. "Dude, you just soared like a Skarmory!" he exclaimed, patting me on the back. "What was with that girl? She's been acting weird all game," he commented to no one in particular.

"I don't know," I said, "maybe there's something on her mind." I sure know there was something on mine.

The rest of the game passed quickly. I did my job, blocking shots and breaking setups. I even got the shutout against the other team. For our first game, that was pretty impressive.

What I took notice of, however, was the way Dani held back. I was sure it was her now, yellow rings or not. I could tell she was staying behind the rush, never pushing up beyond our defenders. I didn't know whether it was because of what I said, or just the fact it was me. Maybe she didn't want to encounter me anymore. I didn't know what was going on, but the thought that she didn't want to talk saddened me.

Even after the game, I kept thinking back to what I told her. I second guessed my judgment, whether I was too forceful, even with those few words. The memory of the conversation, if you could call it that, plagued me the rest of the night. I was finally able to put it out of mind long enough to fall asleep, only to wake up with the same empty feeling that had afflicted me all week.

**That's another chapter wrapped up. Probably going to be one more after this. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To all my readers, I must formally apologize for the extended gap in any writing. I have had the first half of Chapter 3 written for a while, and was going to finish it up at the beginning of September. Then my desktop died. Had a hardware fatal error, was without a computer for a week. Then school happened. So that's why this took forever. So again I apologize to those following.**

**But excuses aside, alright everybody, here we go, last one. As per usual, all disclaimers carry from the first chapter. This will be the last chapter for now, but I have other ideas in the works, and those will be published in due time. **

**Enjoy.**

_-Dani-_

The click of billiard balls echoed throughout the bar, but that was one of the many sounds ignored by my senses. I was focused on one guy in particular in the crowd of college guys surrounding the billiards table. Ricky was here just like he told me he would be: on a Tuesday night, having fun with his friends at the bar.

I could see him from my little corner of the bar, concealed by the shadows and the obscurity of the atmosphere of the place. No one notices me, just as it was one week ago when I met him here. It was all quite similar, really. Only the situation could be considered much different.

Ever since that night, a week ago, I have been at war with my emotions. I want to see him again, but at the same time, I'm scared to find out what he will say. I don't know what he thought after that morning, when he would have awoken to find me gone.

The soccer game this past Saturday afternoon just adds to my confusion and indecision. The words he said surprised me, to say the least. I almost felt embarrassed under his stare. The way he was holding himself up above me was so . . . alluring. But what he said glued my mouth shut. I couldn't respond. I felt like cement, incapable of moving. When offered his hand, I needed all of my self-control to prevent me from holding it longer. I know my teammates didn't believe me when I told them nothing happened, that it was no big deal, but what could I do? I couldn't go near him the rest of the game. I was scared of what could - or maybe even couldn't - happen.

Some uproar from the group in front of me stirred me from my thoughts. The group was breaking up, but I could tell Ricky was hanging back, at least for now. I could see him talking to someone, occasionally stealing a glance at me. I wonder what he is up to. . . .

/page break/

_-Ricky-_

Here I was, hanging around my friends on a normal Tuesday night. This night did not feel normal, though. Ever since I first walked into the bar, I felt a sort of apprehension. I couldn't place it or describe it anymore, just something felt . . . off. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, even.

I noticed Dani in the corner halfway through our round-robin play of billiards. I kept a mental note of that, but didn't think anymore of it. If she wanted to talk, she could initiate. I almost wanted her to. Eventually Brad came over and commented on the situation.

"Hey, look over there," he said, pointing, "Isn't that the same girl you collided with in the game on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I think so," I replied aloofly, "Why? What's the deal?"

He glanced over to her, then quickly looked back. "She keeps looking over here," he said. "At you. I think you should go over and talk to her."

I shrugged, trying to play it off as if I didn't know her well already. If only Brad knew about our relationship up to this point. "Eh, maybe. I might go over after we wrap up here for the night. After you guys leave," I said, with a little more conviction. It was probably meant to convince me more than him.

"Alright, whatever," he laughed. "I think you could get a pick up from that," he whispered so only I could hear. He punched my arm and laughed, and it was all I could do to laugh along with him, and act like that wasn't the case already.

Our games continued, but I could still feel Dani's presence like a chill in the room. As we started wrapping up our fun, I thought to how I would handle this. Should I just walk over, like nothing was wrong? Or should I start with an apology? That wasn't right, nothing happened that I needed to apologize for.

I became conscious that I was the last one at the table, and began to inconspicuously approach her in her corner of the bar. Ironically enough, another soccer game was on the TVs above the bar. But that was the least of both our interests.

I sat down without looking directly at her. She glanced over, with a look of _"What are you doing here?"_ written all over her face. No amount of trying to have something to say prepared me for the silence that we let drag between us.

I decided to break it as casually as I could. "Would you like a drink?" I asked.

"Just a water, please," she replied gently. I motioned to the bartender and called for two waters.

When we got them, I finally worked up the courage to say something. "What's the deal with you, Dani?" I questioned, and I immediately winced at how harsh it sounded.

She blinked in surprise, sipped her water, and asked back, "What's my deal about what?"

From there my pent up emotions from the last few days came flooding out. I took a deep breath before starting. "I don't know," I sighed, waving my hand in frustration. "What happened at the game that made us seem so distant? What happened with the friendly, bubbly Umbreon I met a week ago? What happened between us that makes it so awkward to talk to you?" I looked at her, on the verge of losing it, when I saw a tear fall right down her cheek.

"I know how you feel. I-. I-I've been the same way all week. . . ." she said, and I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. She put her head down on the bar, cradled in her arms. "I don't know!" she yelled, muffled from how she had her head down. "I've been a wreck all week! I can't get the thought of last Tuesday out of my head, and its killing me! I felt so bad about leaving you, and I regret it now. . . ." she explained. It was like someone turned on a faucet and Dani's feelings just came flooding out.

I felt bad seeing her like this. I decided to shift some attention. "Hey, look at me," I said to her. She turned her head just enough to look at me with one eye. "Is it okay to say I've been feeling the same way? That I really regret not saying more after that game on Saturday? That I've missed seeing you for the past week?" I told her, more of a confession than actual questions. I didn't really expect answers.

She just smiled and wrapped me up in a hug. We held each other like that for a good while. No words were spoken, but none needed to be. Just holding each other was enough to transfer the emotions we were feeling.

When we finally released from our embrace, I rested my hands on her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Would you like to stay over my place tonight?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "I'd love to," she said, then gave me another tight hug. Just holding her in arms made me feel better about all that had happened in the past week.

"Well," I said, "Let's go then. There's no point in sticking around here."

"Okay, fine by me," she agreed. She took my hand and led me out the door, leading the way to my apartment. I assumed she wanted to get there, because she wasted no time in speed-walking down the block to my housing complex. I didn't even have to tell her where to go. Which was a good thing, I supposed.

As we entered my small home, she tried pulling me over to the bed; I however offered resistance.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited that I'm back?" She asked, slightly crestfallen.

I pulled her over, turned her around, and pushed her toward the bathroom door. "I'm more than overjoyed that you're here with me," I said softly into her ear, "But there's a problem. The Umbreon I'm looking at is not the true Umbreon I know."

"Wait, what do you mean? Do I really smell like a bar that much?" she asked, clearly confused.

I pointed to the far wall. "Look in that mirror. If I remember correctly, the Dani I had such a great night with last time had blue rings." I told her, trying to get her to catch on.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. But you better be ready for me when I get out," she threatened.

She disappeared into the bathroom, and I heard the shower turn on. I took off my shoes, throwing them in a corner, and took off my socks and shirt, tossing them in a separate pile. I lay down on my bed and looked up at the night sky. I thought about today, and how our whole situation changed in the past half hour. I closed my eyes, glad in the fact that everything was right between Dani and I again.

My peace didn't last long. I was shaken from my thoughts when a weight pounced on me from above. I opened my eyes to see Dani, now with blue rings, staring down at me with a smirk on her face. She had only a matching pair of pink lace panties and bra on. Nothing else.

She positioned herself so she was effectively sitting right on my waist. I was pinned. But I didn't have a problem with that. She leaned down slowly, closing her eyes, and I met her, locked in a deep kiss. I pulled her in closer, loving every moment that we were tied together. She opened her mouth and pried mine open with her tongue, allowing our touch to become the most passionate yet.

She kissed me a long time. I held her there, on top of me, one hand behind her head, the other on her back. When she finally pulled away, we both were breathing heavily.

"That felt so right," she sighed. "Only problem is, you have more clothes on than me," she added with a grin. She slid down my body, making sure to keep the most contact possible as she made her way to my lower body. The sensation of her short fur rubbing all over my body was beyond incredible. I didn't want the feeling to stop.

She sat up, and pulled my shorts from me, leaving me in my boxers. "If we are to have some fun, you're going to need to be ready," she said seductively. She yanked my underwear off me in one fluid motion, then enveloped my tip in her mouth. I was already semi-hard already with all the teasing, but within seconds I was full mast for her. She was in the lead, though, so I let her continue.

She slid down the length of my shaft, engulfing it all in her warm maw. Her tongue-work was out of this world. I immediately started to moan with pleasure. She looked up at me while she pleasured me, shining red eyes staring into mine.

I could hardly speak, but I managed to moan "That's wonderful, Dani." She was now bobbing up and down on my shaft, allowing no release of the pleasure. "T-there is no way I'm g-going to last like this if you kee-ep it up," I struggled out.

She slowed down, then let my member go with an audible pop, before sitting back up. She crawled back up my body, so she was hovering over my chest. She leaned over to my ear. "I'd say you're ready for some fun now, don't you think?" She whispered, her voice as sexy as she looked above me.

"Maybe, but it seems that you need a warm up to, my love," I said quietly, before lifting her up and flipping her over on her back, with me on top now. "I can't be having all the enjoyment out of this, right?" I kissed each part of her body as I moved down, beginning with her cheek, then her neck. I kissed her left breast a bit extra long, at which I could feel her tail twitching beneath my legs. I kissed her stomach, then slowly slid down the pink lace in front of her pussy.

I licked once around her lower lips, then went straight in, earning a gasp from Dani. The taste of her was something amazing. Instantly, I couldn't get enough of her. I moved my tongue all around her hole, using great circular motions until I found her G-spot. She was squirming above me, and she shifted her legs so they trapped me with my face in her pussy. She reached down and pushed me in further, encouraging my exploration. She was either moaning my name or sighing and breathing heavily above me, so I assumed I was hitting all her right spots. Her juices started slowly, but increased more and more as I delved deeper into her honey pot.

Suddenly her entire body shivered, and her inner muscles clamped a vice on my tongue. Then a rush of fluids flowed out of her, of which I gladly licked up. I left her as clean as when I started. She released her legs' grip on me, and I crawled back face-to-face with her. Instantly, she pulled me down into another kiss. Her tongue was in my mouth the moment our lips connected. Our tongues fought for dominance. I could taste a mixture of her flavor and what I could only assume was mine. It wasn't the least bit awkward; it was the hottest thing all night.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, preventing me from pulling back, but I didn't want to. I could stay lip-locked with her all night if I could. I snaked my arms under shoulders, and gently unclipped her bra. I raised my chest off her just a bit to remove the last article of clothing, then drew her in tight, and flipped so I was underneath again. We didn't let our embrace break for a solid five minutes.

Finally, she pulled herself up just enough so that she could speak. "I want you to convince me I was right in coming back. Make this better than last time," she whispered, with a smirk that seemed to challenge me.

I pulled her back down so I could say, evenly less audibly, "I'm going to make you wish you never left." I licked her ear in reassurance, then moved my hands to her hips, sliding her down my body. She took over, rising up enough to position my dick right at the entrance of her pussy.

I didn't let her say anything other witty comments. I thrust up into her, taking her by surprise. She instantly fell back over on my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight to me while I propelled into her continuously.

"O-oh y-y-yes!" she screamed through gritted teeth. "Y-you feel i-incredible." I kept up the pace for a while, determined not to finish first. After a while, she tried to move along with me, but she was in too much ecstasy to rotate her hips in time. I reached down and squeezed her ass, holding her in place while I kept ramming into her. She was cooing and moaning even more, and she shifted so her chest was above me. She wrapped her arms around my neck so my face was right in her breasts, so I chose a nipple and latched onto it.

This only made her pleasure greater. As I worked my mouth around her right bust, licking and grazing the hard nipple with my tongue, her moans got to the point where she was almost incoherent. I was barely able to make out her yell "G-go f-f-faster. . . . F-fuck me good!"

I gladly honored her request. I relinquished my mouth work and focused all my energy on pounding into her even harder. She screamed out, maybe not even actual words, but I was sure she was feeling just as good as I was.

The feel of everything was beginning to get the better of me. My nerves were over-sensitive. I felt everything about her, her bear-hug grasp on me, the softness of her breasts in my face, the tightness of her pussy around my cock. Even her fur moving along me was contributing to my approaching climax. "I don't know how much I can keep this up, Dani! Not much longer!" I grunted to her.

"Please, fill me with your seed! I want it all!" she screamed. She let out one last yell of pure bliss, then her pussy clamped down on me again. The feeling of it all was just too much. I thrust up one last time into her before my seed rushed into her. I held her there, and while we hit our climaxes she kissed me one last time. Her tongue was already out, and I gladly chased it into her mouth. She reached down with her hands and placed them over mine, which were still holding onto her ass. She held us in place just like that, me in her, her on top of me. It was heaven. I didn't want that feeling of her on me to ever end.

We laid like that for a while, before she finally slid off of me, breathing heavily. I reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, and pulled the covers up enough so we wouldn't be cold. Dani had slid onto her side next to me, so I carefully wrapped her in an embrace and drew her in close. Her blue rings dimly lit up the room, so that I could still easily see her silhouette. She had her back to me, and curled her arms around mine, telling me by her actions to stay like we were.

"That was incredible, Ricky. I never want to leave here," she said, fitting her head in the space between the pillow and my upper shoulder. She fit her foot in between my legs, and wrapped my right calf over her body, so I was like a blanket around her. The only sensation I could feel was that of her warm, furry body touching mine. It was as if I was hugging a rolled up flannel sheet, only the person in my hands was so much more. She rotated around under me so that we lay face-to-face, and she kissed me one last time that night. It wasn't a sexy, longing kiss. It was soft, passionate, loving.

I held her head there for a minute longer, then broke our lip-lock. "I'm so glad you came back. I want you here, by my side. It is wonderful being here, holding you in my arms," I told her.

"Don't worry," she replied. "You've made me feel the best I ever have. I want to stay right where I am." She snuggled closer to me, amplifying the feel of her body against mine. We fell asleep like that, and I woke up to the most beautiful person in the world held tightly in my arms.

**A/N: Well, there you go everybody. My first chapter-fic comes to a close. Hopefully you all enjoyed it, however late the finale was. This story was partly inspired by a song (as most of my writing is), so I'll list it here, if anyone would like to check it out. Search for One Night Only - Trivecta and Believe - Trivecta. He's a solid artist, so give him some love.**

**A note needed mentioning: Anybody following probably noticed how long the gap between the second and third chapters was. I apologize, part of that was my fault, part of it out of my control. All I can say is that with school starting up again, along with other various outside priorities, any new material from me will be far and few between for a while. I have plenty of ideas, and very little time to write them. Because of the course load of senior year, I'm basically reduced to writing on weekends only. So keep checking back every so often for new material. **

**I'll most likely have something up for Christmas, we'll see. Feel free to PM me, but until then, I'll see you around.**

**-apk493**


End file.
